20th Century 101
by Ronnie R15
Summary: So any way I got this idea in book 6 of The Demonata when Grubbs tried to explain to Bec what a photograph is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!


I got this idea in book 6 of The Demonatawhen Grubbs tried to explain to Bec what a photograph is. I do not know how Grubbs was able to see Bec because of Beranabus. So for that part just use your own imagination, so he could of ran away or Beranabus was nice enough to let him visit, I really don't care. Enjoy the story!

**20****th**** Century 101**

Bec: Hey Grubbs what's that?

Grubbs: That would be a TV.

Bec: T…v?

Grubbs: It stands for Television.

Bec: What does it do?

Grubbs: It shows a picture.

Bec: But, don't you have photographs for that?

Grubbs: Yes, but these pictures always move and the TV makes sound so you know what is going on in the picture.

Bec then looked slightly surprised hearing that but it was only for a second, once living in a time when magic was almost a common practice in most places she probably has seen more unbelievable things.

Bec: What is it for?

Grubbs: It is used for many things telling stories, the news, showing sports games and many more things too probably.

Bec: Can I turn it on?

Grubbs: Sure.

Bec then walk up to the TV and pushed the power button after Grubbs showed her which one to push. She pushed it and then a dinosaurs head was shown and it road. Bec screamed and ran away. Dervish then ran in the room.

Dervish: What happened!?

Grubbs: I tried to explain to Bec what a TV does.

Dervish then turned to the TV and saw Jurassic Park was on.

Dervish: Oh, well go get her and try to to show her something else that will not scare her.

Grubbs then left the room looking for Bec. After an hour(hey he finally found her hiding. Grubbs then began to explain what happened.

Grubbs: I told you Bec that the TV shows pictures.

Bec: It just startled me and what was the picture of.

Grubbs: It was a dinosaur from the movie Jurassic Park.

Bec: What's a movie and what is Jurassic Park?

Grubbs: A movie is a big story on TV usually lasting about 2 hours and Jurassic Park is the stories name.

Bec: Is a dinosaur also a kind of demon.

Grubbs: No, the dinosaurs were a group of different animal species.

Bec: What do you mean by "were" and "group of different animal species".

Grubbs: What I meant by "were" is that they're all extinct and by "group of different animal species" I meant thatthey are all dinosaurs but are not all the same species, it's like how chickens and eagles are both birds but aren't the same species.

Bec: Oh, what killed them?

Grubbs: No, one knows for sure they all died out 65 million years ago, which was before humans even existed.

Bec: Grubbs if they are extinct how come they are in they story?

Grubbs: Scientists cloned them from dinosaur DNA.

Bec: DNA?

Grubbs: DNA is basically the blue prints of a living thing all living things have it.

Bec: Okay, what do you mean by "cloned".

Grubbs: A clone is a copy of another thing, with DNA one can make an exact copy or a near exact copy of what ever the DNA came from.

Bec: Do you think Lord Losses familiar Vein had the head of a dinosaur?

Grubbs: How do you you know about Vein she has been dead before we meet you!?

Bec: I saw her during my time, you still haven't answered my question though.

Grubbs: No, Veins head looked more like a crocodile or alligator head?

Bec: What are those?

Grubbs: Basically they are very big aquatic lizards.

Bec: Okay, please show me more.

Grubbs then showed Bec everything in the bathrooms and Kitchen, what they were called and what they were used for. Eventually got to the garage after about 2 hours because Bec had to stop every 5 feet asking a question about something.

Grubbs: Bec this is a car and that is a motorcycle they are used in much the same way people used horses in your time.

Bec then looked out side and saw a plane.

Bec: What kind of bird is that?

Grubbs looks and smiles because of Becs confusion.

Grubbs: That's not a bird Bec that is a plane, it's the flying equivalent to the car.

Bec: Oh.

After they were done outside they went back inside, went upstairs and went in Dervishs study/room(I forget if Dervishs study is also his room also do to the fact he has magic in there that keeps intruders out please use your own imagination again).

Bec: Grubbs is that another TV?

Grubbs: No Bec, that is a computer, it is used for mostly looking up information and playing games though in some ways it is like a TV.

Bec then saw some symbol on a book, she asked Grubbs.

Grubbs: That symbol is the cross and the book is the Bible.(I do not know if Dervish has the Bible in his study/room or even of his religion, so you hard core fans don't bother me about it)

Bec: Bible?

Grubbs: It's a book full of religious writings of Judaism and of Christianity.

Bec: Christianity? Is that the Christ religion?

Grubbs: Aw…If you mean the Christian religion then yes.

Bec then got all bug eye and scared.

Bec: You're not going to try and convert me are you?

Grubbs: What…no, why would you saw that?

Bec: Because the Christians were trying to convert everyone by force at my time.

Grubbs: Bec people now long do that, sure some people may try to pressure into converting but no one is going to hurt you and if they do they would get into trouble.

Bec: That's good.

Grubbs: Bec as I'm sure you know thinks change and everyone me, Kernel, Beranabus, Dervish and everyone else will try to help you understand everything that's changed.

Becthen seemed much calmer and pleased with Grubbs just said and she then thought the 21 century wasn't so bad.

Well I'm done hop you all enjoyed it please send lots of reviews and let me know what you thought about it noting bad though.


End file.
